


Deal with the devil

by AsakaMiya



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaMiya/pseuds/AsakaMiya
Summary: 持续一个月的噩梦，梦魇、幻象，还是真真切切的未来？克伦尼克最终跟随指引想去一探究竟。邪神说，付出一些代价就可以改变应有的结局，你的结局，他的结局，问题就是你是否愿意，献出你的身体、你的灵魂。参考了克苏鲁神话的设定，其实也不是太了解克苏鲁神话的体系，只是为了gh而gh。
Relationships: Galen Erso/Orson Krennic
Kudos: 4





	Deal with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> 是克伦尼克被触手play  
> 玩得非常大

克伦尼克醒来的时候浑身都湿透了，他呼吸急促，额头上的汗水渗进眼睛里，辣得发疼。

这一个月他都没有睡一个好觉。整晚的噩梦，真真切切的痛苦，肉体上的，精神上的，就像重物压在胸口让他喘不过气。

梦境时而模糊时而清晰，有的醒来就忘了，有的至今都在脑中挥之不去。

而刚才的噩梦非常真切。冰凉的暴雨打在他身上，刺骨的寒冷却比不上心中的愤怒与绝望。即便如此伤心，却也一滴泪都流不出来。

可醒来的时候却不知道到底发生了什么，能够如此痛彻心扉。欺骗，背叛，还是死亡？

就像有什么控制住他的大脑，强迫他思考，强迫他看到一些不愿看到的东西。

Failure.

克伦尼克有百分之百的肯定，自己是清醒的，他绝不在做梦。

他听见这空灵而低沉的声音，的的确确在他脑中响起，不是来自窗外。

那些噩梦，大都与「失败」相关。惩罚、监禁、惨死。

他在噩梦里感受到被火灼烧的痛苦，他的意识始终清醒，甚至清楚这是对于他失败的惩罚。

每一寸皮肤都在高温下焦灼，从头到脚，没有一块皮肤完好。持续烧伤的痛感在他醒来的那一刻都没有消散。准确的说，持续了一整天。

乘坐安全局的直升电梯上楼的时候，一个走进来的下属不小心蹭到他的袖子。制服的袖子为了保持平整并不柔软，贴在他的衬衫上，然后挤压到了手臂。衬衫袖子紧紧贴在手臂上的感觉，就像被重度烧伤的病人，有人把粗糙的布贴在没有皮肤覆盖的肉上。

刺痛。

他几乎要大叫出来，但他还是忍住了，因为这不是第一次。克伦尼克咬着嘴唇吞回即将的发出的声音。

他真的快要疯了。

也就是那天他又去医院作了全面的检查，尤其是对自己的大脑。

「先生，没有任何的问题，请放心。」检查了三个小时，医生拿着报告单微笑着跟他说。

没有问题才更不放心！克伦尼克气急败坏地暗骂。

果然在他身上发生的一切不是用现代科学能解决的，或许又是些超自然的力量，就像原力一样，遥不可及却如影随形地存在。

现在他听见了来自这个超自然力量的声音。

离开我的大脑。天天让我看到这些该死的幻象究竟有什么意义？该死的我不想接触这些超自然的鬼东西！他在脑内对那个声音吼道。

他抓着自己的床单，靠在床头，咽了一口口水，等待那个声音回应。等了许久，他都没有听到任何回复，只是觉得身体又烫了起来，烧伤的痛又一次刺激他的身体。

「你他妈到底要干什么？」克伦尼克嘶吼着，委屈与疼痛刺激着泪腺，他觉得鼻子酸酸的。

「放过我吧。」他在黑暗中蜷起腿，把头埋进膝盖，抱着自己的腿，「我只是一个……普通的人类而已。」

克伦尼克觉得它一定搞错了。力敏、西斯、绝地，哪怕那些神棍，都和他克伦尼克没有半点关系。

他的身体还在发热，要把他浑身都烤焦一样。

Not illusion,but what you are bound to go through in the near future.

在某场战争中被熊熊烈火燃烧致死，一个帝国军人寻常甚至值得骄傲的死亡方式。亦或是爆炸的飞行器或者歼星舰，没什么本质区别。

我不认为有什么不妥。他对那个声音冷冷地说道。我不需要知道自己的未来，现在请你离开我的大脑。

灼烧感消失了，这是好事，但克伦尼克明白根本没完。这个东西还会继续折磨他。

这到底有什么意义？

死星很快就要完工，那天他醒了之后就没再睡着，天亮后直接去了伊杜。一是例行监工，二是去见见盖伦。

临走前他照了好久镜子，试图用各种方式挡住这段时间日益浓重的黑眼圈，但这些都是徒劳。他脸上的憔悴是显而易见的。

他见到盖伦后笑着迎了上去，喊了他的名字，盖伦。

「克伦尼克，你来了。」盖伦先是面无表情地对上他的眼睛，然后挤出一个生硬的微笑以示对上级长官的礼貌，但这微笑在克伦尼克眼里如此疏远、寒冷。

克伦尼克希望自己的脸色不要那么糟糕，但在听完盖伦的报告，看到洗手间镜子里的自己后，他的希望破灭了。自己的脸色已经差到不能用憔悴两个字形容，像个死人般。一个月连续的噩梦、幻听，换谁都不可能受得了。

那天晚上他和往常一样，没有离开伊杜，然后对盖伦以命令的口吻说着请求的话。

「我们可以一起睡吧。」

盖伦一如既往地答应。他的眼神黯淡，死气沉沉，但克伦尼克不在乎。虽然现在自己的气色比盖伦好不到哪里去。

盖伦只是在接受命令，哪怕他们睡在同一张床上，像情侣那样缠绵交姌，如此暧昧的气氛也不能催生别的感情。他们的关系早就完蛋了，在死兵杀死莉拉的那一刻。只不过克伦尼克一直不肯放手，他从来没有放过手。他相信总有一天盖伦会回心转意，毕竟除了自己，他一无所有了。至于他的女儿，早就生死未卜，根本算不上威胁。

盖伦在他身上，机械地进出，力度非常轻柔。克伦尼克想让盖伦粗暴一点，把他弄疼，最好弄出血。

他把手环在盖伦的脖子上，腿主动攀上对方的腰，无视掉盖伦冷漠甚至有些厌恶的表情。

「弄疼我，盖伦。」他命令道。盖伦永远会服从的，他确信。果然身体里的力道加重了，伞顶划过敏感的内壁，带出几声闷哼与呻吟。

You pathetic.

在克伦尼克还沉浸在盖伦给他带来的高潮中时，这一刻他忘却了困扰他的噩梦与幻境，但脑内的那个声音又不合时宜地响起来。

你才可悲，寄居在我的脑子里，没用的东西。克伦尼克在脑内骂了回去，然后夹紧内壁，迫使盖伦也射出来，让滚烫的精液渗进他的身体。

盖伦也的确因为他的动作而即将到达顶点，但他及时撤出了克伦尼克的身体，把白浊洒在克伦尼克的大腿上。

克伦尼克后悔刚才没有命令他直接射进来。但无所谓，他得到了一次想要的性爱，疼痛同样能带来享受，尤其这种疼痛来自自己爱的人。

克伦尼克嘟了嘟嘴，满意地看着从自己身上撤走的盖伦。

He doesn't care about you.

克伦尼克闭上眼睛，冷哼一声，却也没有反驳。

他的状态如此糟糕，盖伦却连一句关心都话都没有。他是没看见，还是根本不在意，还是在意却不知道怎么表达。克伦尼克希望是后者，但他清楚已经不可能了。

他想起来这段时间在安全局，即便是他的同事，看见他这个样子也会问候一两句。无论是出于关心还是礼貌，至少他们会说点什么。

盖伦关灯睡下，就睡在克伦尼克身边，只是两人之间留下一小段距离。克伦尼克决定越界一步，就当做给脑子里那个混蛋看。他挤到盖伦的身边，让他搂着自己。

盖伦本不情愿，但他没有选择，只好伸出左手搂住克伦尼克略显瘦削的肩膀。克伦尼克顺势把头也埋在对方怀里，感受盖伦的温度与心跳。

真可悲。你想知道他是怎么死的吗？

我们都会死，用不着你来告诉我。克伦尼克的抗议没有任何效果，他再一次看见了幻象。现在他不在盖伦温暖的怀抱中，而是大雨中的伊杜。又是那个在他梦中反反复复的景象。

而这次有所不同。他的感觉过于真实，除了被雨水打湿的身体，他还看见了……倒在地上的盖伦。

他想喊出来，嗓子却被堵住，身体一动不能动。

然后时间回溯，他亲眼看见叛军的飞行器投下爆弹，落在盖伦那群人身上。自己也因为冲击波倒下，脑震荡带来眩晕与剧痛。

伊杜被偷袭了？

然而让克伦尼克痛苦的并不只是这些。幻境中的自己被死亡士兵架起来扶进穿梭机，回头看了一眼盖伦的尸体后，穿梭机就离开了伊杜。

随后，一个女孩，少女，哭着跑向盖伦。盖伦喊她stardust，星尘。

克伦尼克猜她就是盖伦的女儿，竟然没有死。

终于，克伦尼克眼前一片黑，他回到了现实。

You have lost him.

你已经失去他了。

即便自己杀了他的妻子，以后或许还会杀掉他的女儿，盖伦都不可能爱上自己。他只会更加憎恨自己，恨到想把自己碎尸万段。

一直都是克伦尼克一厢情愿罢了。

我不要这样。我不要。克伦尼克在盖伦的怀抱中，心底里嘶吼着，乞求着。

Find me and give me a favor.

Then you can take what you want.

I promise.

「长官，已到达目标星域。」

离开伊杜后，克伦尼克就顺着脑中的指引，前往一个地图上都找不到的星球。

直觉告诉他那里很危险，应该赶紧回去，但他不可能回头。脑子里的怪物已经搅乱了他的工作、生活，一切的一切。

Give me a favor.

如果那个怪物是想从他身上获得什么，以此交换，也不是不可以。只要结束这些该死的噩梦，让他的生活恢复正常，怎样都行。

况且如果昨晚他看到的真的是盖伦的未来，如果真的可以扭转他们二人之间的关系，即便付出一些代价，也是值得的。

就在他思考这些问题的时候，突如其来的失重感让他眩晕，眼前一黑只剩下茫茫星空，随即是迅速的下坠。还没来得及说些什么，他的身体就被一股强大的力量裹挟，那股力量和他脑中的东西互相回应，克伦尼克觉得自己的大脑都在震颤。

水。冰凉的海水。

被拖下水的那一刻，他看见空中自己的穿梭机。这里似乎是一个岛屿，被海水环绕，而这儿死一般的寂静被他的身体和水面的车冲撞打破。

深色的巨大触须环绕在他的腰上，以极大的力量把他往海底拖。他看见自己的白色袍角，看见了自己无助的双手。

黑暗。

克伦尼克清醒过来的时候，他发现身上竟然是干的，所有的衣服，包括披风都是完好的。他努力辨识周围的环境，虽然也是在一座岛屿，到哪这和刚才被拖进海里的时候不一样。不像一个星球，甚至不在一个时空，这里有一股不洁的、黑暗的气息。

由淤泥、湿地、生满苔藓的巨大石块组成海岸线，一座巨大建筑突出海面。这栋建筑无法用语言描述，它的空间结构就是扭曲的，反几何学的。即便其上的巨石雕刻令人炫目，宏伟的石像和华丽的浮雕巧夺天工，克伦尼克也不愿意用美来形容它。

不断有瘴气从这片被海水浸透的扭曲建筑群中升起，在它的折射下，连恒星的光都显得如此扭曲。

这颗恒星也很奇特，它发出的光就是晦暗的，那个黑色的建筑更显恐怖幽暗。

但他必须走进去。也许城堡里会有他不想看见的东西，不，一定有。未知的，神秘的，恐怖的力量。

面前浮现的阶梯就像是专门为他准备的，通往那座被黑暗包裹的建筑。

走过阶梯的时候，他的白披风在身后飘起来，克伦尼克希望表现得镇静一些。然而钻进鼻腔内的瘴气就像魔鬼缠住他的身体，死亡，威胁，愤怒。

兴许是因为空间的扭曲，他在灰色的阶梯上走了好久。也不知道为什么，已经好了很久的肩膀下的枪伤开始隐隐作痛。疼痛本不是大碍，他也受过别的伤，只是这一处枪伤能让他想起自己带回盖伦，杀了莉拉的那一天。那是他们的关系彻底决裂的日子。

他清楚这点，只不过一直自欺欺人。幻想着盖伦可以原谅他，幻想他们能回到从前，幻想着盖伦出于命令的动作是因为他还爱着自己。

他终于到达了目的地。

「你到底是什么？」克伦尼克站在的地方也是一片黑暗，只能见到一些摆设的轮廓。脑内的共鸣已经达到了最顶峰的状态，头疼欲裂，那处枪伤也产生钻心的疼痛。

神。支配者。

「我都顺着你的指示来了，真面目示人都不敢吗？」克伦尼克也不知道自己哪来的勇气，叉着腰无所忌惮地说，「支配者？别开玩笑了。你不过是能够入侵大脑的某种——」

克伦尼克突然觉得被噎住了。舌头动不了，而且气也喘不上。他对自己刚才的冒失与冲动感到后悔。

「区区人类，如此傲慢。」这次的声音并不来源于自己的大脑，而是面前黑暗的深处，声音低沉，带着回音。

缺氧导致头晕，但他隐隐约约看见有什么显现在黑暗中。

是一个怪物，带有人的轮廓，却长着一个像八爪鱼似的有众多触须的脑袋。身体覆着鳞片，浑身上下都是黏液。

克伦尼克本能地觉得恶心，一个怪物居然称自己是神，简直就是天大的笑话。

突然他的呼吸又顺畅了。克伦尼克使劲呼吸让更多的氧气进入肺部，咳嗽了几声。

在怪物现身的那一刻，克伦尼克的脑子突然清晰了。这是他这个月第一次觉得头脑清晰，或许这怪物终于离开了他的大脑，离开他的身体。身上的伤也不疼了。

他想向面前的怪物笑一下。虽然他知道自己不该这么做。

「你到底想要什么？」克伦尼克问面前的怪物，直觉告诉他，这绝不是这个东西的本体。虽然他不承认它是「神」，但它的确蕴藏着极强的力量，超越理解的一种存在。

「你想要什么？」怪物从黑暗中问他。

权力，野心，追求的人，我想要的东西一直很多。

「人类永远是欲壑难填。」

克伦尼克默认了这一点。

他突然觉得脚下湿滑滑的，有什么细小的东西从地上钻出来，轻轻缠绕在他黑色的军靴上。

感觉到一丝不对劲的克伦尼克想动动脚，没想到触角直接顺着他的腿缠了上来，手臂粗细的黑紫色触手把他的大腿缠得紧紧。触须上带着黏液，很快渗进他的制服裤，贴在他的大腿上。

「What the...」

一句完整的脏话还没有骂出来，另一根触须就插进了白披风的军官能说会道的嘴里，把口腔堵得满满。随后那根触须顺着他的喉咙更加深入，穿过食道挤压旁边的气管，一路捅到胃里。

巨大的刺激让克伦尼克下意识干呕，却因为喉咙被完全堵住，什么也吐不出来。气管被压迫导致又一次的窒息，克伦尼克仰起头想要吸入一些空气，被粗大的触须撑开的嘴巴，嘴角近乎要被撕裂。

这时他才意识到，自己根本没有站在地上，而是在某种类似深海章鱼的生物上。而脚下这个生物，正被他面前自称支配者的怪物神棍控制。

「唔……」

他说不出话，连发出声音都很难。喉咙口强烈的刺激让他的内脏都在颤抖，生理性的泪水从眼角被挤了出来。

面前的怪物在他的脑子里，对他阴沉沉地说，我很讨厌你说话。

克伦尼克这时已经顾忌不上什么面子了，他拼命地在脑内求饶，说着对不起，我相信你是神这类的话。

蓝色的眼睛被泪水湿润，口水混合着溢出的粘液顺着嘴角流到下颌，只有些许空气可以进入肺内。

触手的尖端扫过他的胃、食道，激起一阵痉挛与颤抖。然后它逐渐抽回，在喉咙口停住。

这样的感觉让他更加难受。克伦尼克也不是逆来顺受的类型，他伸出右手一把抓住那个触须，使劲往外拔，却因为触须的粘液太滑而什么都没握住。

Who do you think is in charge now?

耳边传来威胁般的警告。大腿上的触须缠得更紧了，随后他听见脚下轰隆隆的声音，底下的大型生物正在改变形态，在他还没有反应过来的时候，四肢都被触手紧紧缠住，悬起来吊在空中。

这种被悬挂的状态非常不适，克伦尼克扭动着身体挣扎起来，那根插进喉咙口的触须退出他的嘴，然后缠紧他因为这个月持续的噩梦而瘦削纤细的腰，把他死死固定住。

「你他妈到底要对我干什么？！」克伦尼克带着哭腔吼了出来，因为刚才的深喉，他的声音有些沙哑破音。

「傲慢的人类。」

方才的恐惧与不适让克伦尼克的额头上染上一层薄汗，脸色近乎病态地发白。他得不到任何合理的解释，于是更加用力地扭动身体，不过这些都是徒劳，只会让触须缚得更紧。

突然克伦尼克眼前一黑，然后他又看见盖伦被叛军炸死的那一幕。而这一次速度是放慢的，从爆弹落下，爆炸，到波及到盖伦，他都看得清清楚楚。盖伦在被炸的那一刻，被冲击波震起的身体面朝着自己，他无助地望着克伦尼克，甚至想要伸手抓住什么。

他在盖伦的眼神里看见了什么曾经的东西。就好像很多很多年以前，他在大学替盖伦解围，推开那些看似热情其实充满恶意的社交活动的，盖伦会用这样的眼神看他。无助又有感激。盖伦总是不会表达自己的情绪，但克伦尼克总能猜到他在想什么。他们就是那么默契。

「盖伦！」

克伦尼克刚想迈开步子抓住他的手，思绪就被抽回了现实，被怪物的触手捆住身体的残酷又恶心的现实。他愣住了，不再挣扎。

「他会这样无助地死去，就在你面前，你救不了他。」远处坐在黑暗里的怪物说，「你应该清楚这就是未来。」

克伦尼克哽住了。他摇摇头，说我不要这样，我不要盖伦死。他想避免的事情还有很多，他甚是幻想过如果盖伦没有遇见莉拉，他们是不是已经在一起了。不过很快他否认了这个荒谬的想法。即便没有莉拉，价值观的冲突，立场的冲突，最终也只会给二人带来悲剧。

「你做的那些噩梦，都是你会经历的未来。但是，我能让你避免这些不好的结局发生，而你，就在这里，向我献出身体，献出灵魂。」

「我支配着一切，时间、空间……用你可以理解的话来说，就是黑暗原力的巅峰，宇宙的主宰。」

「你接受这个要约么，傲慢的人类，奥森·克伦尼克？」

献出身体，献出灵魂。

克伦尼克甚至没有再思索什么，他的眼前出现方才盖伦无助的眼神，向他求助却不知道如何表达的怯懦。可他却义无反顾地喜欢着。喜欢着这样的盖伦，喜欢到无药可救。

「我接受。」他说。

紧绷的触手微微松了一些，但克伦尼克还没来得及喘口气，两根极其细小的触须就悄悄伸进白色制服的下摆，从他的衣下深入，缠绕在他的两侧乳尖上。

冰凉湿润的触感让克伦尼克害怕地闷哼一声，以这种下流粗俗的方式献出身体，不愧是邪神、恶魔的做法。他的腰带掉了，白色披风也不知所踪，但缠绕在腰间的触手却不在了。

制服没了腰带而松垮起来，被两个爪子样的东西掀开到双乳之上，牢牢固定住。

现在他只要一低头就能看看自己被玩弄的红点。细长的触须缠绕红色的尖尖上，一会儿紧一会儿松，偶尔还向前拽一拽。很快他的胸脯染上了肉眼可见的粉色，破碎的呻吟也从喉咙里不经意地溢出。

随后，一个像蛇头一样的触角出现在他面前。与其他触手不同的是，这一根长着蓝色的湿漉漉的舌头，看上去像有自我意识似的，从他的小腹舔到腰侧，从腰侧再舔到后背、脊柱，敏感的身体随着舔舐颤抖。裸露在外的部分全被舔了一遍，身上的粘液让克伦尼克本能地恶心，而那个舌头最终停留在他的乳尖，正在被细小触须玩弄得发红发胀的红点上。

「啊——」

叫声带着颤音，那个触手竟然在吮吸他的双乳，一边吸还一边用扁平而灵活的舌头绕着尖尖打转，像是能吸出什么东西似的。

你知道他背叛了你吗？

在克伦尼克还沉浸在耻辱与异常的快感之中时，脑内的那个声音又响了起来。

背叛？盖伦吗？

正当克伦尼克还在疑惑的时候，他又被强迫看见了未来。还是伊杜，只是时间前推了，从他乘坐穿梭机降落在实验楼前开始。

他想起来了。他在噩梦里经历过这些，很多很多次，只是醒来就什么都不记得，但心痛和绝望的情绪却能蔓延至清醒的时间。

痛苦源于背叛。被自己爱的人背叛。

他的身体仍在被玩弄，触手已经在他回想盖伦背叛自己的梦境时，把他的裤子都脱掉了。

即便如此，你还要救他吗？

克伦尼克抓住的东西便不想放手。权力也好，盖伦也罢。他相信盖伦会回心转意，一厢情愿地认为盖伦还爱着他，甚至还爱着他们共同的事业。那个时候明明心痛地快要哭出来，他却还是下令杀了其他研究员，想保住盖伦的命，让这些死人背个锅。

那不是什么噩梦，那就是他即将经历的现实。

克伦尼克没有回答那个声音，他痛苦地闭上眼睛，身体却做了回复。他没有任何反抗，任凭缠在腿上的触角把他的大腿M形地张开，和身体近乎成180°平齐。向怪物敞开双腿的羞耻感让他双颊发红，眼泪从蓝色的双眸里流了出来，被那个蓝色的舌头舔掉。

不可理喻的小东西。

他的身体与地面水平，从这个角度刚好可以看见面前滴着粘稠液体的几根触手，正蓄势待发地悬在他的敞开的双腿前。

克伦尼克甚至听见自己急促而慌了的呼吸声。其中一根触手的顶端是某种生物生殖器的形状，其他的触手是章鱼须，周围是一排黑色的小吸盘。这种东西比手臂还要粗一环，塞到身体里面……会疼死的吧。

缠绕在大腿上的一根触须突然动了动，一根细小的触须从它身上分裂出来，克伦尼克觉得自己双腿发软，眼睁睁看到那根触须盘绕在他半勃的阴茎上，然后钻进顶端的小孔。

「不要……」

那根小触须就像带着刺，不断深入敏感脆弱的尿道，同时缠绕在胸前的触须也顺着乳头的小孔刺进狭小的乳孔。他从未有过这种感觉，异样的痛感和酥麻刺激着大脑，克伦尼克尖叫了出来。

从未被开发的乳孔受到刺激，红点更加挺立，阴茎也随着尿道里触须的上下抽插而逐渐硬了起来。克伦尼克努力忽视着身体异样的反应，但痛感与快感让他浑身燥热难耐，后穴甚至不由自主地分泌一些液体，期待着什么似的。

缠绕在身体上的怪物像是读懂了他的想法，他的身体又被重新吊直了起来，乳尖已经被蹂躏地红肿不堪，如同下一秒就要喷射什么东西。

类似生殖器的触手直立起来，对准他一张一合的肉穴，一边向上顶弄，绕在克伦尼克身上的触手一边控制着他的身体，把他向下送。

这个体位让他本能地感到害怕，他刚刚看过这个长着生殖器的触手。不仅粗壮，而且带着清晰明显的凸起的纹路。

克伦尼克才意识到自己末肢冰凉，他刚想让自己的脑子稍微清醒一点，下落的重力就让底下是肉棒插进了从未有过的深度，将他的腹部都顶得略微凸了起来。

甬道里滚烫的穴肉生理性地紧缩绞动着，推拒着异物的入侵。但这并不能阻碍怪物的蛮力，粗大的触手狠狠地塞进了最深处，把甬道挤得严丝合缝。

尖叫声还没来得及溢出喉咙，他的嘴就被另一根触角堵住。尖尖的触角扫过敏感的上颚、牙龈，然后缠绕住那根能说会道的小舌头，让所有尖叫都破碎成呻吟。

他的双腿大开着，双手被触手缠绕着高举过头，整个人被吊在半空中，可以清晰地看见怪物粗壮的暗紫色阴茎插在他白嫩的股间。

连腹部的隆起都清晰可见。

他觉得后穴已经被撕裂了，再深一点可能就要捣破他的肠道，贯穿身体。他甚至能感受到那些纹路挤压在肉穴里。

嘴里的触角还在玩弄他的舌头，津液混合着粘液顺着嘴角往身上滴。

口腔、乳孔、尿道和后面的甬道同时被使用，剧烈的刺激震颤着大脑，克伦尼克眼前一片漆黑。

你一直喜欢这样，对吧。

他只是希望盖伦可以对他粗暴一些。把他按在墙上、办公桌上，或者直接扔在床上，主动地脱掉碍事的衣物，一边辱骂他，一边操他湿漉漉的小穴。操到他哭着求饶，操到内壁的鲜血顺着大腿淌下，操到他第二天都走不了路。

但不是现在这样的。这太疯狂太难受了。

后穴内的巨物开始冲撞，撑开紧而湿热的肠肉，顶得他的一上一下的颤抖。同时插在尿道里的触须也重新剐蹭起来，阴茎里面又痒又痛，想叫却被嘴里的触手堵住喉咙。泪水模糊了视线，嘴里的触手更加放肆地玩弄起柔软的小舌头，甚至用吸盘吸住往嘴外带，让唾液倾泻而下。

带着阴茎的触须很快就发现了他的敏感点，每一次捅插都要恶意地撞击那个点。克伦尼克在被剐蹭前列腺时绷起脚踝，身体触电似的颤抖，快感积聚至巅峰。

尿道同时被操弄，除了前列腺被顶弄的快感，还有一阵阵尿意升起，他感觉自己快要失禁了。

而身体唯一可以发泄的地方被那根小触须堵的死死，射精也射不了，尿也尿不出来。阴茎又酸又胀还带着剧烈的疼痛，他真的受不了了。

精液不断回流，后穴里的触手插得一次比一次深，一次比一次用力，克伦尼克觉得自己的小腹要被捅穿了。在他快要昏过去之前，尿道里的触须竟然主动地离开了小孔，嘴里的触角也放开他的舌头。

稍微舒服一点的克伦尼克愣了愣，随着后穴的几下顶弄，他射出了白浊的精液，然后整个人彻底软了下去，面颊绯红，眼神涣散。

正当他精神稍微放松的时候，一阵剧烈的头痛袭来，大脑被怪物入侵，整个人就像对对方彻底敞开。从记忆到精神。

一阵炫光之后，克伦尼克发觉自己正裸身趴跪在地上。这里没有沾满粘液的触手怪，也没有充斥着瘴气的城堡。周围像是一个研究院。

研究院里来来回回走着很多人，但他们似乎都看不见自己。平静淡然地从自己身边走过，看都没看他一眼。

克伦尼克试图站起身，结果被一股来自背部的力量直接推倒在动上。他挣扎着想站起来，却惊恐地发现身体再一次被若隐若现的黑色触手缠绕起来。

他抬起头，撞见穿着科研服的盖伦正盯着自己，他面无表情地低着头，眼神里却写满了厌恶。

这样的视线对克伦尼克更加害怕，他无论如何都不愿意让盖伦看到自己如此不堪的样子。他猛的低下头，脸上像是被火烧一样疼，耳垂因为极大是羞耻感而充血发烫。

他被那些若隐若现的触手重新摆弄成趴跪的姿势，还有一只如蜥蜴爪子的东西扯住他的头发，强迫他抬头与盖伦对视。

「不要看……」克伦尼克带着哭腔求他，强大是精神控制已经让他难以分清现实与虚幻。可盖伦就像什么都没听见，直直盯着他光裸的身体。

身体里又多了一根粗硬的触手，两根同时塞进后穴，撕裂的痛感碾压过神经的每一个角落。克伦尼克咬住嘴里的软肉试图不让自己叫出来，但最终就是徒劳无用。

「唔……嗯嗯……」

呻吟与抽噎溢出喉咙，他的身体被两根触手顶得向前一突一突的，快要碰到盖伦的裤子上。粗糙的爪子更加用力地扯住他的头发，克伦尼克觉得脖子要被拉断了，而盖伦看着他的眼神更加厌恶。

鼻子酸的要死，却没法哭出来，头皮也被扯得发痛。

缠绕上身的触手全部松了下来，克伦尼克的侧脸摔在地面，屁股仍然是翘起被干的样子。

至少这样不用看着盖伦的脸。克伦尼克默默想到。

突然他发觉身体里的触手出现些许形变，小小的吸盘贴在他湿滑的肉壁上，就像十几个小嘴在啃吸他敏感的软肉。克伦尼克的后背下意识地绷紧，最敏感的地方被圆形的小吸盘大力地吮吸着，浑身的酥麻感让他直接浪叫起来。他的手想抓住什么东西，而面前只有盖伦的裤角。

持续的刺激让克伦尼克脊背发麻，肉壁被吸得发痛，克伦尼克颤抖着伸出手抓住盖伦的裤腿，眼泪顺着脸颊流到地上，身体被小吸盘吸得一抽一抽。

「盖伦……」

他的手抓得很紧，乞求般喊着对方的名字，像是能期待对方有什么回复似的。而重新开始的抽送让他翻起白眼，疼痛、刺激、快感与羞耻感夹杂在一起，内脏都跟着震颤。

那是被丢弃，被厌恶的恐惧，还有不可名状的绝望。

他被拉回充满死亡味道的城堡。他依旧是被大字形吊在空中的，身体里插着一根很粗的触手，和之前阴茎形状的不一样。

这跟触手里面像是中空的，克伦尼克无助地挂在怪物的触手上，蓝色的已经蒙上薄雾，无神而涣散。

He never cares about you.

被刺到痛处，克伦尼克觉得心脏被捏住一般。刚才那一幕或许只是幻象，但如果真的遇到一模一样的情形，盖伦也会以那种眼神盯着自己吧。厌恶、恶心。

或许他还会把自己抓着他裤腿的手也甩开。

明明，早就知道了。一直都是自己在自欺欺人罢了。

他就没有爱过自己。从来没有。

湿滑的触手逐渐缠住他洁白的脖颈，慢慢收紧，身体内的东西旋转着剐蹭他的内壁，像是长着倒刺，扣刮后穴里粉红色的软肉。

脖子被勒紧到窒息，空气无法进入肺部，他只能无助地张着嘴，舌头伸了出来，后面夹得更紧。

脖子越勒越紧，他甚至感受到眼球凸出眼眶，他蹬着腿挣扎却是徒劳。

离死亡只差一步。要死在这里了吗？死就……死掉吧。

很快，克伦尼克的大腿也软了下去，随后是上身、阴茎。

身体里的中空触手似乎把什么东西射进他的身体，那液体浑浊而滚烫，向肠道的最深处挤压。肚子以肉眼可见的速度涨了起来。

在失去意识的前一刻，他阴茎的尖端溢出黄色的液体，在窒息太久后，他失禁了。

第一个发现他的是他的副官和手下几个死亡士兵。他们在岛上搜寻了两个多小时，在一处隐蔽的沙丘边看见了浑身赤裸奄奄一息的总监。

他的身上全是被触手缠绕而留下的红色痕迹，脖子上的勒痕尤为严重，像是要直接勒断脆弱的脖颈般。

他蜷缩着，仍然有生命气息。

「长官？」他试探地喊了一声，随后他的目光被克伦尼克大腿内侧已经干涸的淡紫色液块吸引。

他的内心有了一些不好的猜测。

克伦尼克眼皮动了动，却怎么也睁不开眼睛。

一个死亡士兵正准备把克伦尼克抱起来，他的副官却提前蹲下身，小心翼翼地把克伦尼克横抱在手臂上，示意死兵和他一起回穿梭机。

克伦尼克在身体被抱起的那一刻抖了一下，他似乎有些害怕，试图从副官的怀抱中挣脱出来。

「长官，是我，没事了，我们回去，回死星基地。」由于这一个月的折磨，克伦尼克消瘦了许多，所以不是很沉。听到熟悉的声音，克伦尼克不再挣扎，呼吸也平缓下来，伸出伤痕累累的右臂环住对方的脖子。

他轻轻嗯了一声，就在对方怀里睡着了。

回到死星基地后，克伦尼克清醒过来，明确地告诉副官自己不会去做任何身体检查。

邪神刚刚在梦里警告过他。

副官看出来他有难言之隐，克伦尼克的样子实在不堪入目，浑身等等勒痕，还有那些大腿根的紫色液块。

他们都知道死星上有人在监视克伦尼克，或许这个人就在医疗室，或许在别的某个找不到的地方。

塔金最近盯上他了。

为什么这些事情要发生在自己身上？脖子上火辣辣的疼让克伦尼克更加委屈。

「那……长官，我们找个地方处理一下。这个痕迹太明显了。」

克伦尼克点点头，两个人去了一间没人的简易医疗室。

透过镜子，克伦尼克看见自己脖子上血红的勒痕，还有身上各处擦痕和绞痕。

「佩特罗……」他睁着那双可怜兮兮的蓝眼睛看着正在给他清理手腕伤口的副官。佩特罗也是一愣，然后放下棉球，抱住了克伦尼克颤抖的双肩。

「长官，没事了。」

被这样紧紧抱着，积聚已久的委屈瞬间爆发出来，眼泪倾泻而下。克伦尼克在对方的肩头大哭出来。

怎么可能就……没事了呢。

他终于回到自己的办公室，身上的伤被很好得覆盖住，一切似乎终于恢复正常，噩梦也同样停止了。

可他隐隐约约觉得有什么不对。邪神和他的交易，还没有完全履行。献出身体，献出灵魂，远不止被触手操一顿这么简单。

而他似乎又忘记了一些事情，在伊杜暴雨中发生的一幕幕，又变成了不清晰的梦境。

他忘记了他曾经清楚地看见盖伦的背叛。

很快他身体的反应就证实了他的猜测。有一天洗澡的时候，他发现肚子隆起了一小块，轻轻按压就像一个肉瘤，但他清楚这是一个活物。

这个东西的生长速度极快，一点点撑起他的腹部，并在肚子的表面留下紫红色的可怕纹路。

这个东西的成长伴随着钻心的疼痛，像是要吸取他身体里的每一滴养分。

被折磨得纤瘦的腰肢也被这个东西撑得臃肿起来，克伦尼克只能用制服和披风挡住愈发奇怪的肚子。

死星建成的庆功宴上，作为最该春风得意的总监，他要在众人的面前演讲。

而那个东西越来越大，也越来越重，重到克伦尼克只要站直腰一段时间就会浑身酸痛。

但他不能错过这次演讲。而且他必须表现得骄傲、自豪，就像以往任何一场庆功宴的发言一样。

他再次确认自己肚子上的鼓胀已经被衣服遮盖得严严实实，才在众人的顾掌上中拿着讲稿上台。

底下坐着很多人，包括许多上级、两位星区总督，还有……坐在很靠前位置的盖伦。

他礼貌地朝在座所有人微笑，然后开始他的发言。

一开始一切都进行得很顺利，他说话流利、富有感情，和以前一样。

但很快，肚子的酸胀和从来没有过的疼痛感就席卷而来。这一次是像被钢针扎了一般的，持续的疼痛。

克伦尼克右手拿着讲稿，左手在下面握紧拳头，让指甲掐进手心来转移痛感。

「死星的威力，在完全充能状态下……」

疼痛打断了他的话。克伦尼克咬住嘴唇，深吸一口气，手心被指甲扎出血来。他扫了一眼在座的高级军官，他知道自己不能出任何岔子，虽然已经快要疼得昏死过去，但还是继续把话说完。

「可以摧毁一颗行星。」

他没有注意到盖伦。哪怕作为总工程师的他被安排到了很靠前的桌子，盖伦也总能成功地隐藏在人群中。

终于翻到最后一张纸，致谢，鞠躬，最后所有人鼓掌。他看见两位星区总督都很满意，放下讲稿，用着最后的力气向宴会厅外的洗手间走去。

结果还有一个少将非要和他寒暄敬酒，克伦尼克已经撑不住他那生硬的微笑了。

那个少将和他说了什么克伦尼克已经听不见了，他现在只觉得肚子疼得要炸开，可能随时昏厥过去。

他走进洗手间时已经是跌跌撞撞，关上隔间的门后他就一屁股坐在地上，浑身的冷汗伴随着前所未有的阵痛，肚子里的东西就像要立刻把他的身体撑炸。

为了刚才的演讲他把腰带束得很紧，以免别人看出他有什么异常。也许是挤压到了那个生物，现在他甚至觉得肚子要被撑得透明。

颤抖着解开黑色的腰带，将制服与衬衫上翻，克伦尼克清清楚楚地看见那个生物就像也有心跳一般，在有规律的震动着。紫红色的纹路蔓延到腰侧，布满他的腹部。

克伦尼克觉得快要喘不上气了，他靠在隔间的墙上，仰着头微微张嘴，他看到的天花板都在扭曲。

咚咚咚，一阵敲门声不合时宜地响了起来。该死那么多厕所非要上这一间干什么？克伦尼克抹了一把眼角挤出来的生理性泪水，硬生生地吐出几个字，「有人。」他都意识到自己的声音也在发颤。

「克伦尼克，你……没事吧？」那是盖伦的声音。他方才一直没有注意到盖伦，或许他已经发现了自己的异常。不会的不会的，绝对不可能。克伦尼克试图打消这个糟糕的念头，但盖伦还待在外面。

「没事，我就是……拉肚子。你和里面的人说一下……我很快就回来。」

在他说完很快就回来的时候，肚子里的东西就像听懂了他的话，报复般地在体内翻滚作乱，像是在撕啃他的内脏。

「唔嗯……」他本来用还在滴血的左手捂着自己的嘴，但呻吟声还是从指缝漏出，克伦尼克现在只乞求盖伦赶紧离开。

恶心，厌恶。如果他看见现在的自己，一定会觉得恶心，立刻扭头走开，碰都不会碰自己一下。

疼痛还在侵袭大脑，克伦尼克把左边袖子卷起来，一口咬在自己的小臂上，倒抽着凉气，在手臂上留下鲜红的牙印。

盖伦在门外站了一会，然后嗯了一声，终于离开了。

克伦尼克松了一口气，心里却有种莫名的失落。盖伦就这样走了，虽然这的确是他期望的，但是……算了，别再想了。

疼痛稍微缓解了一些后，他穿好衣服，把腰带系得松了些。俯视自己的肚子，圆鼓鼓得实在异常。可还能怎么办呢？

回到宴会厅，他笑着和两位星区总督敬酒，和那些高级将领寒暄，而盖伦又躲在了某个角落里，就像大学时期的那些晚宴一样。

克伦尼克总觉得别人和他说话时都会下意识地看他的肚子。那个东西把他的制服都撑起了一大块，实在显眼。

回到死星基地后，他再也不敢把腰带束得太紧，而折腾日益凸起的肚子更加显眼。

同事们开始在背后轻声议论。如果只是胖了，也绝对不可能是这种怪异形状。

克伦尼克开始害怕了。这个生物会以什么样的方式诞生，会从什么地方脱离他的身体，会把他提前折磨致死吗？他甚至不敢去餐厅吃饭，每次都让副官把中饭带到他的办公室，而这让流言更加猖狂。

「长官。」那天佩特罗放下午餐时对克伦尼克说道，「我外面听到的小道消息，裁判官团……」

听见裁判官团几个字，克伦尼克心提到嗓子眼，他下意识地看了一眼自己的肚子，知道大事不妙。

「最近发现了很强的原力波动，源头查出来就在死星基地。他们可能要来。」

克伦尼克听完嘴角抽了抽，这下子死定了。或许他还有个地方可以去，伊杜，盖伦所在的星球，水晶精炼厂。但他无论如何都不想让盖伦看见自己这幅惨样。

「长官，您先去避一避吧。或许……会有别的事发生。」他看了一眼自己的肚子。

别的事……在伊杜把这个东西生出来吗？克伦尼克已经没有选择的余地。留在死星，等裁判官团来，那就是死路一条。他只能去找盖伦了。

「谢谢。」他对一直担心着他的副官轻声说了句。

「一切都会好的，长官。」

克伦尼克的穿梭机又停在了伊杜的停机坪，这是二人在那场宴会后第一次见面。

这天下着小雨，伊杜总是下雨，他甚至都没有在这里见过几个晴天。

寒冷与湿气让肚子更疼了。他有一种预感，这个东西快要出来了。

穿梭机里只有飞行员和克伦尼克，而他现在已经直不起腰，迟迟不从穿梭机里走出来。

穿梭机的门打开后，外面的盖伦看见了他。看见克伦尼克圆鼓鼓的肚子，盖伦竟没有任何惊讶的表情，像是什么都知道一样。

他没有回应克伦尼克，只是走到他身边，让他把手搭在自己肩上站起来。克伦尼克真的很难站直，只能把所有重量都压在盖伦身上。他想看看盖伦现在是什么表情，但肚子实在的太疼了。

他终于被扛进了伊杜基地的手术室，里面有一张床，身边只有盖伦。

「盖伦，我……」克伦尼克想解释些什么，不过盖伦一根手指放在他嘴上，示意他不用说。

盖伦帮克伦尼克把制服裤子都脱掉，直到看到布满紫红色纹路的肚子，从小腹延伸到腰侧，异常的凸起让克伦尼克自己都不敢看。

他抽着气，平躺在手术台上。

里面的东西开始动了。

它的体型实在太大，为了挤出克伦尼克的身体，竟然在逐渐收缩着自己，收缩成一个高密度的小球。克伦尼克觉得身体里有什么东西破开，他抓紧床单，然后是盖伦伸过来的手。

那个生命体自己就在往肠道外面挤，不需要克伦尼克用力。他现在毫无形象的大腿敞开，咬住放在嘴里的棉条，紧闭双眼，殊不知盖伦正心疼地看着他。

那个东西挤进了小肠，然后再收缩一些钻进甬道。高密度的球硬邦邦上，而且似乎已经没办法继续收缩，克伦尼克觉得有个鸡蛋大小的石头硌在身体里。

「盖伦，盖伦，好疼……」他一声声喊着对方的名字，哭得不成样子。盖伦也一直抓着他的手没有放开，甚至更紧了一些。

那个东西挤到前列腺附近突然停下，在里面变大了一点，还磨磨擦擦。巨大的刺激让克伦尼克直接射了出来，精液溅在手术台上。

你倒是快出来啊……

高潮过后，那个东西又往前挤了一点，克伦尼克两条大腿不断颤抖，脸上全是冷汗。

他被这样搞射了三四次，整个人都已经虚脱，翻着白眼，身体彻底软掉了。

隐隐约约，他觉得那个东西已经露出头了。身体扭动两下后，那东西自己出来了。

之后的感觉是很奇怪的。像有一阵妖风吹进本该密不透风的手术室，盖伦坐在他身边，看上去也不害怕的样子。

克伦尼克没看清自己生出来的小生物到底是什么，长什么样子，但某种力量告诉他，这一切都结束了。关于邪神，关于噩梦。

他彻底昏了过去。

克伦尼克醒过来的时候发现自己正挂着水，他从来没感觉身体那么轻，那么舒服。

肚子上的紫红色纹路都消失了。就像什么都没有发生过一样。

他看见盖伦就坐在床边，盖伦眼睛红红的，像是刚才哭过。

克伦尼克有满肚子的问题想问盖伦，但在盖伦抓着他的另一只手臂，低下头重复地说着「抱歉」时，他就不想再问了。

那只手臂上，当时在卫生间被克伦尼克自己咬出的牙印还没有完全消失。

原力波动就这样突然消失了。裁判官团在死星基地什么都没发现，也就回了科洛桑。不在死星，也不在伊杜，彻底不见了。

那个东西已经被邪神带走了。

克伦尼克回死星基地的前一个晚上，盖伦陪他睡在一起。盖伦主动搂着他的肩膀，亲吻他的额头。

克伦尼克受宠若惊般，蓝色的眼睛诧异地看着盖伦。

「对不起，奥森。」

上一次盖伦喊自己奥森，大概是十几年前了。克伦尼克鼻子酸酸的，钻进对方的怀里。

盖伦早在克伦尼克还在做噩梦的时候，就被邪神入侵了大脑。

他看见了克伦尼克在那个充满瘴气的死亡之地被玩弄到昏厥。

看到了克伦尼克明知自己被他背叛，还义无反顾地要救他，敞开大腿被那些触手折磨。

他甚至就站在那所幻象里的研究院，克伦尼克趴在地上抓着他的裤腿，喊着他的名字。但他被定在那里，一动不能动。

盖伦不喜欢帝国，不喜欢强权与暴力，更不想让自己亲手制造的杀伤性武器夺去数以亿计的生命。

但克伦尼克就缩在自己怀里。柔软的银色混着棕色的发丝贴在自己胸前。

他可以为自己付出一切。身体、尊严，甚至生命。

去他妈的政治，去他妈的叛军，盖伦想道。他关上灯，搂着他的奥森，想了一个晚上。

他突然想起来，奥森小他五岁。

几周后，死星开始了「安全加固工程」。

这将是一个完美的杀伤性武器。

盖伦主动地吻了奥森。

**Author's Note:**

> 盖伦你个屑人）  
> 给我好好对白孔雀啊。


End file.
